


Ghosts of the Past

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: These Scars Haunt Me [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Tony one-shots, BAMF Dora Milaje, BAMF Shuri (Marvel), BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Scold Steve, Civil War Team Iron Man, Google translated Xhosa, Happy Ending, He was stupid, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Not Steve Friendly, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Personal Growth, Precious Peter Parker, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Wade Wilson, Scars, Sequel, Soulmates, Therapy, These Scars Haunt Me, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, steve is a dick in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: Tony is slowly learning to heal with the help of the people in Wakanda.There are setbacks, moments of growth, new friends, and maybe an ex-boyfriend messing it all up again.The (long-awaited/much requested) sequel to "These Scars Haunt Me".
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Shuri & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Series: These Scars Haunt Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647385
Comments: 170
Kudos: 1522





	1. Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It has been ages since I last posted, but I wanted to finish the whole fic before starting to post.  
> Between graduating, getting a job, and recently finding a house, life has been hectic.  
> I have some plans for future fics (Endgame era stuff), and I hope to get back to a slightly more frequent posting schedule.
> 
> Anyway, to those who were scared of Steve being a dick in the last fic; it's worse in this one. Sorry! I will note that he is not evil. I tried to stay close to how I saw him in Civil War; good intentions but horrible execution. 
> 
> This fic is mostly Tony growing step by step, with each chapter having a different "subject" so to speak. I hope you all enjoy it!!  
> I'll be trying to respond to the huge amount of (amazing!!) comments I have gotten while away, thank you all for your love and support and now, on to the tears and tragedy!! :D

T'challa had a spring in his step as he headed towards his sister's workshop. Ever since he'd gotten Tony that tablet, a lot had changed...

* * *

"Tony? Hi! What brings you to my evil lair?" Shuri asked with a big grin aimed towards the shy omega standing in the door opening.

"Oh princess, I didn't mean to interrupt." He started, holding his precious tablet close to his chest.

"Hey none of that, I told you to call me Shuri, bro in law. Come in, have a seat, I was just working on this update for our magnetic tracks." The beta swiped at some holographic files and focused on those in the hopes of getting Tony to actually walk in.

After a minute or so, she sensed someone sitting down not far away. "I ehm, I had a question. I tried finding a paper or anything about it, I even emailed this professor who was supposed to be the expert but he didn't know either. And he said you might know, but I don't want to intrude on-"

"Tones, it's no intrusion or interruption, I'm glad you came here. So what's your question?" Shuri was pleased to see her words made Tony relax, even if it was just a little bit.

"Well, I was trying to figure out why this system has this vibration error..."

* * *

"Brother!

"Sister, I'm working, can this-"

"It's about your omega."

That stopped T'challa short, making him look up right away, worried. "What? Is he alright? Did he get hurt?? What-"

"He's a genius." Shuri interrupted again.

"Wait, what?"

"He's literally a genius. You know that vibration issue I've been working on in the mag-bikes? He's been studying the subject for less than a week and he came up with a list of solutions." The princess spoke as she paced the floor before her brother's desk. "Obviously I've already thought of them, but I've designed the thing. He has only read about it. I've never seen anything like it, obviously I gave him his own workplace but he kinda freaked out."

T'challa sat there, overwhelmed at the new information thrown his way. His omega was a genius? Well of course he was. He instantly felt pride for his soulmate, only... "He freaked out? Where is he now?" The alpha growled as he got to his feet, already heading for the door.

"Oh right yeah, he went to his room, I think I calmed him down for the most part?" Shuri stepped aside to let the king through.

T'challa needed to make sure his omega was alright.

* * *

Tony was laying on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. He'd been studying like mad, wanting to absorb as much knowledge as possible in case his precious tablet got taken away again.

Though he started to think T'challa wouldn't actually do that.

Still, he hadn't expected Shuri to be so excited by his questions. She rambled on about a genius point of view and cleared him a table to work at, on the spot. He had gotten a little overwhelmed...

Memories of sneaking down to dark dusty rooms to read outdated books while fearing cruel punishments. Of scraping together little pieces of metal to try and build some inventions.

He had freaked out but Shuri had calmed him down and helped him to his room. Now he was just worried about what T'challa would say about this all.

And speaking of the devil... There was a knock on his door.

Tony got to his feet and quickly opened it, already knowing who he'd find on the other side. Despite their less than stellar meeting, Tony felt some sort of connection to his soulmate.

"Hi alp- _T'challa_." Yeah, he was still getting used to the whole first name thing.

"Anthony, are you alright? I heard what happened, I hope you're not hurt?" The ever worried alpha asked as he gently took Tony's hands in his and looked him over for any imaginary injuries.

He blushed a little at the clear worry. "I'm fine. I overreacted a little." Tony tried to brush it off, he didn't want T'challa to think he was some useless wuss.

The alpha smiled and kept holding Tony's hand. "I am very glad to hear that. My sister can be a little... Overwhelming at times."

"Oh no! She was very nice! She gave me a working area! Of course, I didn't use it. I would never do anything like that without asking first." Tony rambled a little. He really wanted this. And despite losing some of his fear for T'challa, he still worried about being denied his life long dream.

T'challa looked a little sad and gently brushed a hand along Tony's jaw, seemingly needing to touch his omega for comfort. "I would never deny you such a thing. Like knowledge, and food, you deserve a place to chase your dreams."

Tony got a little teary-eyed at that, how could he ever repay T'challa for such a thing? How could he deserve everything he could ever wish for?? Just like that, Wakanda was like his personal heaven. Luckily, his alpha was there.

The young king hugged his omega carefully, holding him close. Emotions were a common thing during their meetings, but T'challa didn't mind. Tony was healing slowly, and T'challa would do anything to help him.

* * *

T'challa had known Shuri all her life, obviously. They grew up together. And for as long as he could remember, she would burst in his room and demand attention. He had hoped she would stop once he became king, but alas. The princess would regularly walk in without knocking and drape herself over his chair to complain about something.

Like the time she found out Tony was a genius.

Or now, complaining about the Black Panther.

"You should tell him. He's your soulmate, he deserves to know. Besides, he has great ideas no matter what I show him. Due to his odd study past he has a very unique point of view. I think he'll be able to add to your suit." Shuri said, again. She had been bothering her brother about it ever since she found out Tony was a great engineer. He wasn't quite up to her level of course, but he was pretty close and looked at things differently. Two pairs of eyes saw more than one. And yet, her annoying brother refused.

"I told you already sister, it is too dangerous. He could become a target." T'challa didn't even look up from his work, causing Shuri to scoff.

"As the Americans like to say; bullshit."

Now that made T'challa look up.

"You knothead, he is already a target! He is your soulmate! Your omega! I assume he will eventually be your bonded mate, your consort. Everyone else knows about the Black Panther, you cannot hide this from him forever." After her small outburst, Shuri took a breath to calm down. "I like him. And I think he's been hurt and lied to enough already, don't you?"

* * *

Of course, she was right. Anthony deserved to know. Besides, what if anything happened? What if he got hurt while protecting Wakanda? Yes, his sister was direct, and sometimes he needed it. A verbal slap on the head, so to speak.

There was also the fact that his mother would _not_ be happy if she found out he was avoiding telling his omega about his side job as protector of Wakanda.

The king headed towards his rooms where lunch would be waiting already. He tried to have lunch with Tony every day, so they had a moment together at least once a day. Usually, he arrived first, but today Tony was already waiting by his door, tapping away on the tablet he treasured so much.

"Good afternoon, _sithandwa sam_."

Tony looked up and smiled. A huge difference to the fearful look he had when he arrived. "Alpha, Shuri said you wanted to talk to me so I came a little early."

Of course, she did. He'd get his payback on his sister.

"Ah yes, please, after you."

They sat down at the table filled with food, Tony putting his tablet aside, though within view. Some might find it insulting, but T'challa understood. That tablet symbolised a lot for the omega. Freedom and knowledge. He was probably terrified of having it all taken away again.

T'challa smiled and poured them both some fresh juice while he thought about how to start his explanation.

"My sister was right, I do need to talk to you. It is nothing negative. Merely a fact I should have shared sooner. Something you deserve to know as my soulmate."

Tony looked rather suspicious, and again, T'challa couldn't blame him with the past he had had. However, the king quickly pushed forward in the hopes of putting the omega back at ease.

"I am the Black Panther. The protector of Wakanda. Due to a blessing of our goddess Bast, I have strength and stamina above any regular man." There, let's see how Tony would reply to that.

Shockingly, he looked relieved. "Oh, yeah, ehm, I already knew that. Sorry, I found an article about your crowning. And the battle. And the whole thing, I didn't- I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

 _Huh_. "Don't apologise, you did nothing wrong. Though I am curious, I didn't know those articles were translated into English?"

"Oh they weren't, I've been learning Xhosa. I still can't pronounce anything properly, but I manage to translate most texts relatively alright. Shuri and Aneka have been helping."

"You're- you're learning Xhosa?"

T'challa's surprise clearly made Tony feel a little awkward again. "Well yeah, you've learnt English. I can hardly live here the rest of my life while not speaking the language."

"Thank you my sweet, if you wish, I can help you as well." He felt very happy knowing his omega was learning the language of his people. And he knew it would certainly help him settle within the pack.

"I'd like that. So how much of it is true? The superhuman strength and all that?" Tony's eyes clearly sparked with interest, making T'challa smile.

The king picked up his knife and bent it without blinking.

Now that made Tony sit up on his seat. "Holy shit. Wait what are your limits? How much can you lift? What force can you punch with? Is there- I mean- I don't-" Tony's enthusiasm dimmed when he realised he was asking a lot of personal questions, but T'challa simply answered him and didn't make a big deal out of it.

"I'm not exactly sure, it seems the results are very much dependent on how much adrenaline is rushing through my body at the moment. I have, however, lifted cars and stopped a truck without dying. I'll ask Shuri to share her results with you so you can see for yourself."

The omega blinked surprised. "Really? You don't have to do that, I don't want to intrude."

"It's no intrusion, really, I am certain you can gain more from the information than me."

Tony looked thoughtful for a minute while they both ate, he seemed to be considering something. Eventually, he spoke up.

"My father developed a super-soldier serum when he was younger. I still remember some of the data." He seemed nervous about it all.

"I have heard something like that yes, I'm afraid I did not realise it was your father who created it." T'challa offers apologetically.

"It wasn't just that. My dad died before he got it to work again."

"Again?"

"It only worked once. On one person."

"Ah, _the captain._ I must admit, I thought he was a myth."

Tony scoffed and looked down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap. "No he's- he's very much real." He said bitterly.

The alpha reached out to gently place a hand on Tony's arm. "Anthony?"

"He was one of the alphas who took me in for a while." The brunet elaborated, voice short and tense. He didn't like talking about Steve. But T'challa deserved to know. Justin might have hurt him more physically, but Steve had shattered something inside Tony. Some spark of hope that had gotten torn out.

"Oh, _sithandwa sam,_ I will never let him harm you, none of them will ever get close to you." The king spoke softly, relieved when Tony took his hand.

They held hands while they drank their juice, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

" _Sithandwa sam_ " = "my darling" ( source; Google translate)


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Tony settles into his new life, his heat starts. Will this change everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new week, a new chapter! Enjoy!

He should have known the peace and quiet wouldn't last.

This comfortable routine he had settled into would be ruined eventually.

Working on his designs during the day, bantering with Shuri. Lunch with his alpha and dinner either with the pack or on his own, depending on his mood. He spent Sundays brunching with the queen, his future mother in law. And Wednesdays taking a walk through the gardens with Aneka.

Tony liked his life here. The routine helped him relax. He had the first appointment with doctor Azzari planned for a week from now and that was stressful enough as it was. The doctor had demanded he should gain some weight before he would do anything.

Overall, Tony just couldn't wait to regain some mobility in his hands. After that would heal, he might be able to convince the doctor to remove some more scarring. Yeah, Wakanda was a beautiful and kind country, but Tony still couldn't shake off the horrible feeling he got any time he looked down at his disfigured skin.

Anyway, none of that mattered anymore.

Because his routine was ruined.

Everything would change now.

T'challa would change, and he would be treated differently because of it. The omega just  _ knew _ it.

He buried his head a little further into his pillow and tried to ignore the churning in his stomach.

He felt uncomfortable and tense, on the brink of a harsh heat.

He was already late. His hormones got all messed up due to all the abuse he'd been put through, followed by the rush of meeting his soulmate.

And now it was time. His heat had started, and he was terrified.

Having T'challa close would probably help ease the discomfort.

But Tony would rather cut off his hands than ask for the alpha.

The last time he had a heat was back in the facilities, alone in a little room with just a bed and a few bottles of water. It had been hell.

And he still rather did that than share his heat with an alpha.

He has seen alphas when they saw an omega in heat. They went into rut and took whatever they wanted. They took and took until Tony didn't have anything left to give. And then they dared demand more.

A sob escaped the trembling omega as memories of past heats flashed through his mind.

His first shared heat had been with Ty. Just rough demanding sex until the hormones faded again and Tony was sent back to the facilities.

Then there was Justin, who had slowly broken him long before the first heat. Who shared him with his pack. Who drugged him so his heat would last longer. Who damaged him beyond repair.

And finally, Steve. Steve who was kind but so sad. Who couldn't deal with the loss of his first mate and compensated by keeping his distance from Tony. Who let him suffer through it all alone, making the omega feel abandoned and heartbroken.

Now he had T'challa. Who was all kind and generous. Would he be kind now? Would he be sweet and gentle? Or would he take what he wanted and leave Tony? It was hard to think like this.

His hands hurt from being clenched around his blanket so tightly. The scarred skin pulling on the sensitive palms.

Tony whined and turned around, trying to find a good position but merely agitating his overly sensitive skin.

* * *

"Your majesty, it is urgent."

T'challa was pretty tired of people bursting into his office without knocking. But this time he did immediately get worried. Doctor Azzari usually never broke protocol. Not unless there was an emergency. So, the king immediately got to his feet.

"It is the young Anthony, he has locked his door, it appears he started his heat, sire."

T'challa's heart pounded in his chest. Heat. By Bast, how could he have been this careless? He should have discussed this with Tony sooner. He should have been prepared.

"Does he still have a clear mind?"

Of course, he couldn't consent to anything without it.

It was when Azzari paused that T'challa truly worried.

"It seems, my king, that the heat has frightened him. He is very distressed. Of course, this is quite bad for his health and I do believe it will do him good to have you in the room. Your scent and presence could calm him. However," The doctor paused again and looked at his king with sharp eyes. "He is in no state to consent to anything beyond close presence. Meaning nothing sexual in the slightest. If you believe you cannot remain in control, I very much encourage you to keep away from his rooms."

The message was clear; hurt Tony and get a very angry pack kicking his ass.

Of course, T'challa felt nothing but pride for the way his pack cared for his omega soulmate, on top of quite a bit of worry and stress.

"I-" was he in control? Could he guarantee he wouldn't lose it? "Please ask Aneka to keep watch outside Tony's room. If she hears him call for aid, she has permission to remove me using any force necessary." He would never forgive himself if he hurt his omega after all.

His answer seemed to please the good doctor, who stepped away from the door and let T'Challa pass without further argument. 

* * *

Tony startled when a soft knock was heard on his bedroom door.

"Anthony? My sweet? I know you must be terribly frightened, but I will not harm you."

T'Challa's soft voice was the only sound heard, as Tony held his breath in anticipation. He felt his heart beat high in his throat as terror took a grip of his body.

Silence stretched for a while until some muted whispers could be heard, followed by the calm voice of Aneka. "Tony, I know you can hear us. None of us will enter your room without consent, not even our king. You have my word."

Now that piqued Tony's interest. She would keep T'Challa out? Was this some sort of trick to make him think he was safe? If so, why? They could easily open his door and do whatever they wanted. Tony wouldn't be able to stop him.

But they didn't. The asked his permission to come inside. They promised they wouldn't hurt him.

It was hard to think clearly with the heat clouding his mind, even harder to focus on anything aside from the voice in his head screaming for his alpha.

Tony sighed and pushed himself up a little. They couldn't do anything to him he hasn't already suffered through. Maybe if he let them in now, while they were still in a good mood, it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, Tony cared for T'Challa, that should count for something, right?

"Come in." He pushed the words out before he lost his courage and swallowed thickly when the door opened.

Unlike what he expected, it wasn't T'Challa standing there. It was Aneka, followed by Shuri. He could even see Okoye standing back, talking to Nakia in hushed tones.

Shuri smiled as she walked in and promptly sat on the edge of the bed, looking as put together as she always did, making Tony rather self-conscious about his sweaty and rumpled appearance. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Huh, good question actually. The soft scents of friendly beta and omega did wonders on Tony's headache, not to mention the soothing presence of pack. His anxiety had dimmed a bit, and he wasn't feeling as alone or desperate as he had minutes prior. "I'm fine, I thought- I thought I heard T'Challa?" Did his alpha leave?

Aneka scoffed, standing at the foot of his bed. "Our king is anxiously pacing the floor outside your chambers."

Seeing Tony's confusion, Shuri elaborated; "He wanted to come see you, but we decided we wanted to make sure you were alright first."

"He will not be granted access until we are certain you are well," Aneka added while motioning to Okoye and Nakia who appeared to be guarding his door.

That didn't really help with Tony's confusion. "But I'm not sick, I'm just- it's just my heat."

"Yes, and my idiot brother is a cuddle bug who would run in here, hold you, and refuse to let go until your heat passes." Shuri seemed pretty happy with the fact that she could tease her brother like that, and honestly Tony was in awe.

Cuddling, they wanted to protect him from days of cuddling? What kind of fantasy realm was this?? Anytime Tony thought he was getting used to how things were run in Wakanda, something like this happened. Maybe that last beating he had gotten in the facilities had killed him, maybe he was in heaven. Well, he would take it.

"That's- That's not a problem." Tony cleared his throat and looked away, ashamed of the rush of emotions showing on his face. "I thought... I expected something else... If you're sure he just wants to hold me, could you- could you let him in?" His mind was fuzzy, but he wasn't completely gone yet. He was lucid enough to know he really wanted a hug.

Shuri's smile turned a little sad, but she nodded. She gave Tony a brief hug goodbye and left to go send her brother inside. With the princess gone, Aneka looked Tony in the eye. "If he makes a wrong move, shout, there will be someone standing guard outside your room at all times. Either me, Nakia, or our general. Our king has given us permission to use any force necessary to remove him if needed."

She sounded stern and looked at him until he nodded and promised he would shout if he wanted T'Challa to leave.

Tony heard the door to his chambers open and soon saw T'Challa nod at Okoye and Nakia before looking at him.

The intensity of those brown eyes almost made Tony whimper. If it hadn't been for the other pack members standing guard he might have tried to run on instinct.

The alpha's scent was heavy as he walked into the room, immediately easing Tony's hormones.

After making sure Tony was alright, Aneka left and closed the door behind her.

Left alone with a very powerful alpha, Tony was frozen in place. Unlike what Shuri had joked about, T'Challa didn't immediately rush to him. He kept his distance and smiled at Tony.

"Hello, my sweet. I'd like to hold you if that is alright with you?" The young king seemed uncharacteristically nervous and tense, a little awkward even. It didn't help that he was dressed in soft comfortable pyjamas instead of his usual fancy attire. He clearly came prepared.

Tony nodded and moved over so there was more room on the bed, watching T'challa move with sharp eyes.

The alpha started out by gently wrapping an arm around Tony's waist. And that was it. He didn't pull or tug, and the hold was so loose it would be easy to pull away.

That, more than anything, made Tony lean against T'challa. That broad shoulder made for an excellent pillow. His inner omega was very pleased by the presence of the alpha, easing most discomfort within a few minutes.

Obviously, the annoying waves of desire still happened, but they were easily ignored as long as T'challa kept holding him.

* * *

Tony smelt so good, sweet and light, with an edge of coffee and motor oil. T'challa rather enjoyed their current position. He was laying back against a mountain of pillows with Tony resting in his arms. 

It gave him the perfect position to breathe in the lovely omega scent. 

The thick syrupy layer of scent added by the heat was slowly fading, and Tony's naps became calmer by the hour.

It had been two full days by now. The first time Tony fell asleep he had woken up barely an hour later, panicked due to a cruel nightmare. It has broken T'challa's heart to hear his omega beg not to be hurt.

Two days in, Tony's sleep was finally becoming easier, and T'challa managed to grab a nap so now and then.

Their own little bubble of comfort and warmth was only broken by their pack bringing food and drinks.

T'challa was lost in thought, thinking about how easy it had been to keep a clear head despite the obvious omega in heat. He wondered if them being soulmates had anything to do with that.

Tony's eyes fluttered open and he yawned before burying his face against T'challa's chest like the adorable man he was.

"Good morning, my sweet." The alpha whispered fondly, smiling when Tony mumbled something incoherent.

It took a few more moments before Tony was awake enough to actually talk properly. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday. It's now... Roughly ten AM."

Tony sat up straighter and frowned. "Tuesday? It's only been two days?"

T'challa nodded, "yes, do your heats usually last longer?" Usually, the presence of a soulmate didn't change the length of a heat, only the intensity.

Tony shrugged lightly. "When I'm not being fucked, yeah, they last at least four days."

The king pulled a sour face, he didn't like the fact that his omega's only experience with sex was 'being fucked'. It made him want to declare war on America. Tony didn't notice though, he was looking down at the blanket covering them.

"But then I'm usually alone. I've never- this has never happened to me before." He blurted out, a soft hint of pink colouring his cheeks.

Yep, T'challa was going to war with America. "You've never spent a heat with an alpha without-" he cleared his throat to try and keep from getting too angry. "without sex?"

Tony shook his head and finally looked at T'challa. "I know Wakanda is different, you guys have such weird laws about consent. And now you've spent two days here, with me, without getting anything from it." The omega's eyes were a little dull even as he pulled up a smile. "Let me make it up to you..."

Before his hand could stray any lower than T'challa's hands, his wrists were grabbed. "No... Tony, you do not understand. Please, look at me... you do not owe me anything. We will not do anything until you are completely comfortable with it. You deserve to be happy Tony. I know your past has been cruel, but you are safe here. I would gladly hold you for a week if only it made you happier. And you would still owe me nothing. Even if you never feel ready, it will not bother me."

Tears formed in Tony's eyes and T'challa immediately worried he said something wrong. But he didn't get pushed away, instead, he had an omega hugging him tight and crying softly.

"Oh, Anthony... You have a pack who cares..." The king whispered while returning the hug. "No one will ever hurt you again..."

* * *

Shuri softly closed the door and grinned and Nakia, "you owe me a coffee."

Okoye snorted at Nakia's baffled look. "This is why I do not bet against the princess."

Shuri just grinned wider. "I know Tony, and my brother, I just knew they would come out of this stronger."

Nakia rolled her eyes but smiled, eyes sparkling as she looked at Shuri. "Do not worry princess, I will take you out for coffee, does tomorrow afternoon work? I'll pick you up at two."

This time it was Shuri who was laughed at as Nakia walked out, leaving the princess blushing and shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony is finding his place in the workshop, T'Challa has some unfortunate news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for!  
> *drumroll*  
> Steve!
> 
> This chapter is not nice to Steve woops  
> See the endnotes for a spoilery explanation.
> 
> And stay safe everyone! You can easily read my fics while in quarantine :D

T'challa leant against the doorpost and smiled as he watched Tony work. The omega was leaning over some messy pile of electronics and seemed to be poking it.

A few sparks appeared at his third poke, and he seemed excited as he made a note on the holographic screen in front of him. The blue light gave the whole scene a fairy-tale feeling, and T'challa felt a burst of happiness. It put the news he was bringing in an even worse contrast. How could he disrupt that happiness?

"Anthony, my sweet, will you join me for lunch?" The alpha finally walked into the workshop properly and smiled. He rather enjoyed the hint of a blush forming on his omega's cheeks.

"I'd love to, I just have to save this..." Tony tapped away at the file he was taking notes in and got up after properly saving and closing everything. He was a bit obsessed with leaving everything saved with several backups, terrified of losing his work. This way if his workplace would be taken, his files would be safe.

Obviously, T'Challa didn't mind waiting.

* * *

They didn't always lunch in T'Challa's rooms, sometimes they would join the pack, or go to Tony's rooms. However, today the king walked them to his own rooms. This should be a private conversation, and Tony should be able to leave and go somewhere safe if he wanted to.

The food was waiting for them already, T'Challa had been prepared, and it was looking delicious as always.

The conversation came easy, it was obvious Tony was feeling a lot more comfortable around the alpha since his heat. T'Challa asked after Tony's work, always happy to listen to the technological ramble and encouraging Tony to get out of his shell a little.

"-and he actually responded to stimuli! He sparks in a controlled matter, Shuri said it would take years to teach him, but I think I can speed up the process based on my earlier code. Not much is left of it, but enough to get a head start." By now, the omega was almost bouncing on his seat out of sheer excitement.

T'Challa couldn't help but notice how much Tony had grown in the past couple of months he's been here. Every week he would take a step forward and show off his personality a bit more. And every single time it made T'Challa's heart glow and his soulmark tingle in a mixture of love and pride. He wasn't ashamed to admit that love to himself, though he hadn't shared the sentiment yet.

Just two weeks ago, T'Challa had walked in on Tony coding, and not five minutes later he was holding the younger man as he suffered through a panic attack. It turned out Tony had been trying to program a fully functional, self-learning, Artificial Intelligence. Only every time someone had found out in the past, he had been forced to watch them tear his progress apart.

And despite all that, he still kept going. Working any chance he got to give his coding life.

"-lpa? T'Challa?" Tony's worried voice cut through the king's thoughts, making him smile apologetically.

"I apologise, _sithandwa sam_ , I got lost in memory. I am so proud of you for your progress, my sweet. If only my sister would stop bursting into my office anytime you surprise her yet again, I would be a happy man," the alpha joked just to watch Tony smile.

Sadly, their food had long been eaten, and he really should share the unfortunate news.

"I am afraid I do have some... less than pleasant news." To avoid worrying Tony too much, T'Challla quickly continued. "As you know, we are negotiating with the Americans about certain resources." Fancy words for; trying to keep their grabby greedy hands off their Vibramium.

When Tony nodded, clearly wary about what the king would say next, T'Challa took his hand to offer some comfort before continuing. "They are sending a delegation to talk in person, however, they seemed to be frightened by the rumours surrounding a certain super-powered vigilante protecting the Wakandan borders..." T'Challa pulled a sour face, making Tony snort amused despite the clear tension surrounding them both.

"Okay, so Americans are coming here, probably being their usual rude greedy selves, and bringing a bunch of armed guards because they're scared?" Tony tried to summarise quickly, but T'Challa's sour face just got worse.

"I wish... They are not bringing regular armed guards. They are- They are bringing two super-powered individuals. One James Barnes... and Steven Rogers."

* * *

Tony couldn't breathe. He felt frozen in place, overwhelmed and terrified. Steve, _no_.

Steve would be coming here. To the one place Tony had ever felt safe. He managed to gasp for air and tried to focus on anything else but one of his ex-alphas coming to Wakanda.

There was a warm hand rubbing circles on his back, so Tony focused on that instead. He tried to breathe along with the motions until the rush of blood in his ears finally faded.

"My sweet, he won't harm you, we will not allow him anywhere near you. Your pack will protect you. I will protect you." T'Challa whispered words of comfort, hoping to calm the distressed omega down.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologise, _sithandwa sam,_ I am glad you are back with me."

The two soulmates sat together, holding each other close, for quite some time. Both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Okoye was tenser than Tony had ever seen her. The general was not amused with strangers visiting their country. Usually, she would be at her king's side, to protect him. But they had decided on a different plan.

She would stay with Tony while Aneka, Teela and Nareema looked after the king.

The king could defend himself, where Tony could not. So, it made sense to put their best warrior in charge of defending the pack omega.

Okoye knew it was the best plan, and she did not want those monsters anywhere _near_ Anthony, but she hated not being right there with her king and sisters.

If only she could clone herself a few times...

She glanced at Tony, her stern face softening ever so slightly at the lost look on his face. "They will not come near this part of the palace, _ubhuti_. We will take them down long before they leave the room they are in." Okoye really wished they stepped out of line so she could tear them apart, especially that cruel alpha who called himself a superhero...

Somehow her murderous tone of voice actually helped Tony relax some, so she considered it a victory. Of course, the fact that the omega had pocketed one of princess Shuri her highly advanced tasers would help as well...

* * *

> (("ubhuti" = "brother"))

* * *

T'Challa was staring at Rogers and Barnes, almost ignoring the diplomat holding some speech about the great relationship their countries would develop, etcetera, etcetera.

The king didn't care. He was taking in the bonded pair of 'super soldiers' standing before him. Both with their bond bite visible above their uniforms. T'Challa wanted to punch the blond so badly. That alpha hurt his omega, left him feeling abandoned. How _dare_ he.

"I do hope we can make some decent progress today!" The consultant was either trying to ignore the obvious tension in the room, or too obtuse to notice it. Either way, his over the top enthusiasm annoyed the young king.

However, he simply pulled up a polite smile and nodded along. "Of course, mister Smith, I am positive we can reach certain agreements today."

Behind him, Aneka flexed her muscles, and Teela held her spear a little tighter.

"I am afraid I cannot personally accompany you to lunch, my sister will join you in my place. I do apologise. However, I have a standing lunch appointment with my soulmate." The tension in T'Challa's voice made Barnes frown. That's when the brunet noticed the soulmark on T'Challa's arm and subtly poked his alpha.

When Rogers spotted the black panther mark, his eyes widened, and he stepped forward.

Meanwhile, mister Smith hadn't noticed and was cheerfully continuing the conversation. "It would be an honour to meet your soulmate, your majesty. I am certain a man of your standing must have a _delightful_ omega."

T'Challa _really_ did not like this man.

He was saved from answering when Rogers spoke up. "You're Tony's soulmate?"

Oh, the man didn't know? Very interesting. T'Challa had assumed Rogers had volunteered to come to Wakanda to bother Tony, but that did not seem to be the case.

Now he was curious. "Yes, I have the absolute honour of being allowed to call him my soulmate." The 'unlike you' went unsaid, but if Roger's bitter expression was any indication, the message was received.

"Can I see h-"

"No. You are not to go anywhere near him and if you were to attempt it my pack is allowed to use any force necessary to take you down." He was definitely posturing now, voice dark and the air thick with the scent of a protective alpha.

Rogers grew a brain cell and took a step back, hands held in the air. "I won't force myself on him. If he doesn't want to see me, I understand."

While T'Challa tried very hard not to shoot the alpha, mister Smith excused himself, mumbling something about personal matters as he left the room. Good, some privacy.

"Do you understand? Or is it merely an empty promise to yourself?"

That got Rogers to become very defensive. "Listen, I do not know what your problem is, but I never _hurt_ Tony, _he was like that when I got him._ "

Barnes stared at Rogers like he was an idiot, while the Dora Milaje standing in the room almost stabbed the tone-deaf alpha.

"Really punk?" Barnes sighed and stepped forward, looking at the king with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry your highness, my alpha tends to talk before he thinks. I think we gotta take a moment to calm down, and we can talk later?"

After a tense moment where all three men stared at each other in silence, T'Challa nodded. "After lunch."

Bucky seemed relieved as he nodded. "After lunch."

* * *

Tony almost sagged in relief when he saw T'challa walking through the door. Especially when he was soon wrapped up in a hug and surrounded by his warm and comfortable alpha.

Shuri hadn't lied when she said T'challa tended to hug and hold on. Not that Tony would ever complain about that. But he did wonder what had happened.

"I hate him, and I want him out of my country and far away from you." The alpha mumbled against Tony's shoulder.

Tony huffed amused and brushed his hand along T'challa's cheek, settling on the back of his neck. "They'll be gone soon. I'll be alright." He said even though he was absolutely terrified of what Steve represented. "He didn't actually harm me, you know that right?" He whispered after a moment of silence, tense but trying to comfort his alpha anyway.

T'challa sighed and looked at Tony. "My sweet, he may not have touched you, but he has harmed you. I can see the pain in your eyes. The mere mention of his name had you trembling." Just talking about it now made T'challa's blood boil.

Tony made a sad sound even as he rested his head against T'challa's shoulder. "It wasn't his fault. Not really. He was mourning his mate and got a damaged omega thrown at him. You can't blame him for responding badly." Tony whispered while clinging on to T'challa's chest.

The king wrapped his arms around Tony a little tighter. "He could have denied your presence. But he accepted you, which made your health and comfort his responsibility, as it is now mine. He failed you, my sweet. Allow me to feel anger at him at your behalf."

"I'm your responsibility?" Tony's voice was small, slightly muffled against T'challa's suit.

T'challa gently cupped Tony's face between his hands and kissed him ever so softly. "You are my soulmate, my love, my omega. I do feel responsible for your happiness. And it is a responsibility I am very glad to carry."

Tony's breathing caught in his throat, his eyes watered and T'challa worried he said something wrong.

"You _love_ me?" If his voice had seemed small and scared before, it was nothing to the very fragile hope currently audible.

T'challa felt tears burn behind his eyes, knowing Tony was baring his scarred heart. How his omega was able to hope after all he had been through, T'challa would never understand.

"I do. My precious omega I love you with all my heart." And he meant it. By Bast, he meant it.

Tony sobbed and buried his face against T'challa's chest, and the king held him close once more.

After calming down a little, T'challa lead Tony to the couch and helped him sit. They ended up cuddling, Tony leaning against the alpha's chest, tears dried.

"I love you too you know."

T'challa smiled and kissed the top of Tony's head.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler!!
> 
> So this chapter talks more about Tony's past with Steve. It's nothing straight-up evil, just mostly misguided. Steve made mistakes because he was only focusing on Bucky, neglecting the people around him. It's sort of how I see Steve's actions in Civil War. Steve is not an evil guy, but he can be a dumb bitch sometimes  
> However, all this is only described from Tony's POV, who is obviously biased. Or narrated by T'Challa, who may be even more biased. No one in this chapter is a reliable narrator when it comes to Steve, Bucky, or the USA in general.
> 
> That aside, I hope you liked it and let me know what you think!


	4. Stark Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with American politics isn't going great, but Tony has a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter.  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments! It's amazing to see all the love during these weird times.  
> Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think! <3

Tony and T'challa spent a lovely lunch together. They stayed on the couch, holding each other as they ate.

T'challa told Tony about what happened with Rogers and Barnes. They talked some more about Steve's emotional neglect, even though Tony wanted T'challa _not_ to fight the other alpha.

"Let's say he was really in the wrong," Tony started, making T'challa groan. "Even _if_ he was, fighting him will only create an international incident. It won't change whatever happened."

Of course, his clever omega was right. But he didn't have to like it.

"I will not fight him. But if he insults you, or moves anywhere near you, I won't stop the Dora's from taking him down and throwing him out of our country." T'challa decided, making Tony grin just a little bit.

"Don't worry alpha, I'm pretty sure Okoye will stab him if she sees him. And smile while doing it." Tony, in a fit of boldness, leant up to give T'challa a kiss.

The king was pleasantly surprised. He returned the kiss and smiled softly. "You're remarkably happy with Okoye's murderous tendencies," he teased. 

Tony chuckled before yawning. "Mm, I like her. She reminds me of someone I- someone I knew."

"You should take a nap, _sithandwa sam_ , today has been exhausting," the alpha suggested while brushing a hand through Tony's hair.

Said omega yawned again and sighed. "Fine..." He got up and stretched out. As he looked back at T'challa he blushed softly and fidgeted with his shirt. "Will you- I mean, after you're finished, and if you have some time, will you join me? We can't- we can watch a movie?"

Once more, T'challa was impressed by the courage of his soulmate. First, he initiated a kiss, now he was asking T'challa for a private date. It was absolutely remarkable.

"I would be honoured, my sweet."

Tony's blush darkened and he nodded before leaving the room.

T'challa took a deep breath. He would get through this meeting. And no matter what happened, he would end up cuddling with his omega. Nothing those Americans said could ever stop that.

With that thought in mind, the young king got to his feet and made his way to the royal dining room.

* * *

"Your majesty? Could I talk to you for a second? Please?"

Much to T'challa's surprise, Barnes was waiting outside the room, clearly waiting for him. A very suspicious Nareema was standing beside him, holding her spear ready to take the winter soldier down if necessary.

The king simply nodded and waited for the omega to continue. After all, he had lived in the same country as his Anthony. He had probably faced similar prejudice surrounding his gender. And seeing the way the man held himself, haunted look in his eyes and prosthetic arm, it wasn't hard to guess he had been through a lot.

Barnes seemed relieved at the king's nod but quickly got to the point. "I wanted to apologise for Steve again. He really means well. He's just- well-" Barnes sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "He lost me in some traumatic experience, and his handlers decided he should be given a replacement omega. I don't- I don't agree with how Steve treated Stark. No omega deserves to feel neglected or shunned by their alpha. But Steve's not a bad man." There was a pleading note to the omega's voice as he tried to convince T'challa of Steve's... Not evilness?

The king stayed silent for a moment but eventually nodded briefly. "I realise captain Rogers did not intentionally harm Anthony. However... I will not let him anywhere near my omega. For his protection and my own state of mind." T'challa concluded.

Barnes relaxed a little and nodded as well. "Of course your majesty, I wouldn't ask you to. I told Steve to drop the subject and focus on the job."

Well. Hopefully, he'd follow his omega's advice. T'challa could see why Rogers liked this man. He seemed like a clever one. Though not as clever as his Tony.

* * *

The meeting didn't go totally badly after that. Rogers and Barnes kept to the background while T'challa talked to the American politician. Most of the meeting was wasted sharing empty platitudes. Neither country wanted to give in, and America was lightly threatening to force a deal. Obviously, Wakanda would not succumb to such pressure. They would simply deal with another country. Or continent. He had a meeting with the EU council in just a few weeks.

He wasn't shy of letting the American know about it either. Which at least made the man a little more humble.

It was progress. No matter how mild.

The day seemed to last forever, but everything ends eventually. As the man left, Rogers glared at T'challa but followed in silence. Barnes mouthed an apology before following his alpha, and T'challa finally relaxed.

He took a few deep breaths to calm down, sent the notes taken during the meeting to his council, and made his way to his wing to relax with his soulmate.

* * *

Tony was napping on the bed, on top of the blankets, when he felt someone lay down next to him. He immediately recognised the scent of his alpha and turned over to get closer.

Warm arms wrapped around him and the engineer hummed content. He snuggled a little closer and finally opened his eyes to look up at the smiling face of T'challa.

"Mm, alpha, how did the meeting go?" Tony asked softly, huffing amused at the sour edge T'challa's scent immediately got. "That bad huh?"

"I believe you might be the only American I can stand," the king mumbled, making Tony chuckle.

"You've met like five Americans in total. Though I can confirm, I'm totally the most charming one of all," he joked lightly, trying to cheer T'challa up a little.

It seemed to work as the king smiled and cupped his cheek with one hand. "I know you are," he whispered before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "And I missed you."

"You were only gone for a few hours?"

"And they felt like an eternity."

Tony blushed softly and buried his face against T'challa's chest.

After a moment to collect himself, the omega continued their conversation. "So did you manage to make a deal with mister fancy suit?"

The king sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid the American government demands more than Wakanda is willing to give."

Tony was silent for a while until he carefully looked up. "I- what if- I mean, you don't have to-" he sighed, "nevermind."

T'challa cupped his cheek again and softly kissed him. "What's wrong my sweet? You can tell me anything."

"What if you didn't make a deal with the government?" Tony blurted out, immediately tensing up after.

The alpha realised how difficult this must be for his soulmate. He couldn't imagine those American alphas taking kindly to an omega giving business advice. But T'challa wasn't stupid. The one with the most experience dealing with Americans was his omega. His advice would be very much appreciated. "You mean going commercial? I do not think your government would like that..."

Tony's eyes held a sort of spark T'challa had only seen a handful of times so far. "Maybe not. But if you get a deal with a big powerful company, especially one with a good public image, there's not much the government can do without facing angry press."

With a rush, T'challa was suddenly reminded of the fact that his omega was born as the heir to a billion-dollar company. The first fifteen years of his life would be spent learning the ropes. Until he presented as an omega he would have been raised to take over the company one day.

T'challa grinned and kissed Tony again. "My clever omega, what would I do without you?"

Tony blushed again, but didn't hide away this time. "Perish," he teased, making the alpha grin proudly.

"So did you have a company in mind, my sweet?"

"Well as a matter of fact..."

* * *

"Stark Industries? Why would you want to do business with the man who abandoned Anthony?" Shuri was glaring at T'challa, but the king had expected the outburst so he simply raised his hand and explained.

"That man is apparently behind bars for several counts of terrorism. He sold weapons on the black market. They have a new CEO, a woman named Virginia Potts."

Shuri blinked and suddenly gasped. "Wait, the miss Potts who's behind the new omega protection bill?"

"I am not sure, Anthony did mention something about omega politics."

The princess buzzed from excitement as she pulled up different news articles. "She's a beta who has been giving the omega movement a platform. Just recently she pushed for a bill to tighten the laws surrounding omega abuse. Rumour says it she wants to make it possible for betas to take in omegas as well."

T'challa was a little overwhelmed as he scanned the articles, but mostly pleased. "She is one of Anthony's old friends. She tried to gain custody of him when his parents passed but was denied due to her beta status. I assume she wishes to fix that."

Shuri finally sat down and smiled. "I think it will be a great idea to do business with her. I prefer her political views over that of the country."

The king chuckled and nodded. "I agree, she appears quite competent in getting public opinion on her side. I believe doing business with her will be the right way for Wakanda."

"So you'll be sending an official invite?"

"I'll discuss it with the council first, of course, I hope I'll have your support?"

"Sure thing knothead."

"... Bast help me..."

* * *

It was shockingly easy to convince the council. Though perhaps he should have expected that as they would prefer anything over dealing with the American government.

It didn't hurt that Anthony had become adored by most of the tribes.

* * *

Tony was bouncing on his seat as the Skype call loaded. T'challa was watching amused. He had offered to give Tony some privacy first, to talk to his friend face to face, but the omega asked him to stay.

"I haven't seen her in so long, I don't know- I don't know how she'll react," he had stuttered. Obviously, T'challa couldn't say no.

The call connected and a pretty strawberry blond appeared, dressed in a professional expensive-looking suit.

She looked at Tony and gasped, clasping her hand before her mouth. " _Tony,_ " she whispered.

Tony had tears in his eyes as he got off his seat and took a step closer to the screen. " _Pep_."

T'challa looked away to give them some privacy after all.

"It's so good to see you, I know you said you were safe, but- oh Tony..."

"I know pep, it's good to see you too. I saw- the- the law came through?"

"Almost, I'm still working on the beta one. I might not need it anymore, but others..." Pepper took a deep breath and pulled up a watery smile. "Now, introduce me to that alpha of yours."

Tony visibly brightened as he tugged T'challa closer so he stood fully in the screen. "Pep, meet king T'challa, alpha of the panther tribe. Alpha, this is my old friend, Virginia Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries."

"Your majesty."

"Miss Potts, it's an honour."

T'challa and Pepper got on like a house on fire. Just like Tony expected. They got straight to business and eventually ended up on the subject of omega rights.

"-absolutely amazing to hear the stories Tony tells me about Wakanda. It would be my absolute honour to do business with you, your majesty," Pepper said with a gentle smile, glancing at Tony who was grinning widely.

"Please miss Potts, call me T'challa. I do hope your government won't be too much of a problem?"

"T'challa, call me Pepper please, and don't worry..." The beta smiled a little wickedly, Tony recognised that spark in her eyes. "Leave the government to me..."

* * *

"I will contact you soon with a plan of action, Tony... I will be calling you as soon as possible to talk about your new life," the CEO said sternly, making Tony huff amused.

"Sure thing pep." He had tears in his eyes as he watched one of his very few friends smile. Shit, he had missed her so much.

Pepper cleared her throat and kept her voice professional even though her eyes spoke volume of the emotion she was feeling. "Will that be all mister Stark?"

The old joke, his old _name_ , made Tony clutch T'challa's hand tightly, searching for comfort. "That would be all Miss Potts."

The call ended and Tony let out a soft sob. The warm arms of his alpha surrounded him and held him close.

"I am so sorry it has taken so long before you could talk to her again, _sithandwa sam,_ " the king whispered as he offered any comfort he could.

"It's not your fault. I could have called sooner. I wanted to, the moment you gave me my tablet. But... I- I was scared," Tony answered, his face his against T'challa's chest. "I was afraid she wouldn't pick up."

T'challa held his omega a little tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you for calling her. And I'll be right by your side if you wish to visit her."

He felt Tony stiffen in his arms and looked down worried. "Anthony?"

"You- you'd let me visit America?"

The question was asked softly and barely hopeful, and T'challa's heart ached for his soulmate.

"Of course my sweet, you are no prisoner here. I'd very much prefer it if you brought some members of the pack with you, for your protection, but I won't keep you here against your will." The king cupped Tony's face between his hands and leant down for a soft kiss as he brushed the tears away.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, _sithandwa sam._ "  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably guessed; this fic is more a slice of life type deal, there is no big plotline aside from Tony's slowly increasing mental health.  
> This does leave openings for your ideas! I have at least 3 more chapters finished, and one bonus chapter I'm working on. Feel free to leave ideas in the comments though! You can also message me on Instagram or Discord ( https://discord.gg/7fK8cQE ) if you prefer, and who knows, I might add another chapter ;)


	5. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to help Tony get rid of some scars, both physical and emotional...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! You've all given me so much inspo I'm considering writing a full third part to this series. For now I'm just gonna see how it goes.
> 
> Now enjoy Tony taking a few more steps forward :)

Tony was incredibly nervous. His surgery was finally happening. The thick painful scars on his hands and feet would be treated. Doctor Azzari was convinced he would regain almost full movement in his hands.

The omega looked down at his trembling hands and clenched them tightly. They'd clear up his soulmark a bit as well, but that's as far as the doctor wanted to go for now. Tony had tried to get him to treat more of his scars, anything to lessen them and make him look better for his alpha. But Azzari refused and said he should focus on his current healing first.

So that's what he was doing right now. He was laying back on a hospital bed, waiting. T'challa had refused to leave his side, no matter how much Tony tried to convince him to do something useful with his time.

The king was holding one of his hands so gently it would've made Tony cry if he wasn't used to it by now.

"There is a tradition among some tribes," T'challa broke the silence with soft words. "to leave small scars in ornate patterns on one's skin to mark victories. They show the world how mighty a warrior is." The alpha gently kissed Tony's hand and brushed a thumb over one particular thick scar near his palm.

"I-" Tony's voice stuck in his throat from the emotions welling up. "I'm not a warrior. I didn't- they're not- mine aren't marks of victory." The omega spat out, hands trembling more and avoiding eye contact. "They're marks of  _ shame _ ."

"Anthony... My omega, please, I did not mean to hurt you. You have been through so many battles and you have come out alive and strong. What bigger victory is there?" T'challa almost begged Tony to believe him.

"Battles? I haven't fought any battles. I've disobeyed and struggled, and I've been punished accordingly. Don't you see? I'm not a  _ good _ omega. I'm not a good  _ person _ . You deserve better, and I'm so sorry you got trapped with me, I'm trying to be better for you, and-"

"Tony stop. Please." The desperate whisper broke through Tony's pained rambling. The king had tears in his eyes and was clutching Tony's hand close to his chest. "You are so good. You're my soulmate and I am choosing to court you. Don't you see it? I'm not trapped with you, I am blessed. My darling, my sweet, _my omega_. No scars could ever change my love for you."

Tony let a sob escape and he immediately got pulled into a hug. He cried for a while, letting out the emotions he had been ignoring for so long. Eventually, he stopped, his eyes red and his head pounding. T'challa was running a hand through his hair.

"Perhaps we should postpone the surgery until you are feeling be-"

"No! Please- I don't want to wait any longer." Tony quickly plead, looking up at T'challa with his puffy eyes.

The alpha brushed a stray tear away and nodded. "As you wish my sweet, I will be right here for you once you wake. My love."

"Thank you, alpha, I- thank you."

* * *

Doctor Azzari kept Anthony sedated for a few days so he wouldn't be in too much pain when he woke up. The muscles and skin grafts had to heal some before Tony would be allowed to use his hands, even with the nanobots knitting everything together, and it was just easier for everyone if he spent that time resting.

By the time they woke him up, the bandages were removed from his hands, arm, and feet, and T'challa was sitting by his side again, waiting for his soulmate to wake up.

Tony opened his eyes and blinked against the soft light filling the room. He turned his head and smiled when he saw T'challa sitting there. "Alpha."

The king returned the smile and brushed a strand of hair off Tony's forehead. "My omega, how do you feel?"

"Mm, tired... Fuzzy?"

"That's the pain medication, it will take some time to leave your body," T'challa answered amused.

"Mmm... I- my hands- did it work?"

"Take a look for yourself, my sweet."

Tony raised one shaking hand and stared in awe at the smoother skin. Obviously, it wasn't completely unmarked, the doctor was a genius, not a wizard. There were some thin red lines left where the skin grafts were carefully stitched together by the nanobots. Doctor Azzari had promised him the red would face into white. Overall, some thin white lines were a lot better than the rough tight skin he used to have.

Carefully, as not to accidentally pull something, Tony closed his hand in a fist. No pain. 

They still shook, though not from nerve damage, but from sheer emotion. Tears already formed in his eyes as he looked in awe at his soulmark. The doctor couldn't completely heal it without damaging the mark, but he had managed to remove a few of the thicker scars marring the golden trimmed panther. Tony traced a trembling finger along the sensitive skin as his tears fell.

His alpha, his soulmate, smiled softly and held him as he cried tears of happiness.

* * *

Tony couldn't stop staring at his clear skin for a while. It worried doctor Azzari to the point where he called the omega in for a quick meeting. 

"Therapy? I- Did I do something wrong? I promise it won't happen again, I can-" Tony was panicking, therapy meant more scars. More 'training'. He was nauseous and felt the world spin, a distant ringing in his ears while dark spots clouded his vision; a panic attack. He'd had them plenty of times, but they never got any easier. The pressure on his chest was still as terrifying as the first time.

"-Anthony, deep breaths, focus on my voice and breath with me, breath in -two -three -four, and out -two -three -four. Good, keep going, you are safe."

Once Tony looked like he wouldn't pass out anymore, the doctor quickly elaborated his former suggestion; "Therapy to help with your trauma Anthony, I believe you may suffer from PTSD. I would have offered sooner, but I wanted to give you some time to settle in first." The doctor paused and sighed. "That was a mistake on my part."

Tony looked at the doctor confused and analysing. He had been in Wakanda for a while now, and he trusted the omega doctor in a way he trusted very few people. If the doctor said that therapy was... safe, he would believe him. "So… what would this  _ therapy _ entail?" As long as it didn't involve electroshock, he might be able to cope and get better for T'Challa.

Azzari looked at him with sharp eyes before answering; "talking, you would talk to a specialist about whatever you wish to discuss. They might give you some assignments between appointments, like making a list of things that make you happy. Nothing else. No one will harm you."

"Can I- May I think about it?"

"Of course, Anthony, of course."

* * *

Tony was sitting curled up on the couch underneath a blanket, reading some research papers on his precious tablet while leaning against T'Challa. The king was reading and signing papers but stopped when Tony softly spoke up.

"The doctor thinks I should go to therapy."

The king froze and slowly put his pen down. "I see..."

"...would you be okay with that?" Tony asked while fidgeting with the edge of his blanket and avoiding eye contact.

That made T'Challa put all his stuff on the table so he could focus fully on his omega. "If it is something you wish to do, I support you fully."

"I- I don't know? He said it's just talking, and I don't know how that would change anything..." Tony muttered, curling into himself some more.

The alpha pulled Tony closer and pressed a soft kiss on top of his head. "We talk about your past at times, to help me learn about what you like and dislike. Do you feel better after talking?"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"Now imagine being able to talk to someone neutral. I am still your alpha, the king of the country you live in. And although I would never hurt you or abuse that power, I know it must be hard to ask me certain things or to talk about some personal matters. Having someone neutral to talk to might help you heal." T'Challa calmly explained.

Tony bit his lower lip as he clearly considered it. "Have you ever... I mean- Did you..."

"See a therapist?" T'Challa suggested, making Tony nod. "Yes, I still do. I started seeing one after my father passed, to give me the tools to grieve. Now I still visit her at least once or twice a month to share some of my burdens."

The omega looked surprised but also a little relieved. "I... I think I want to give it a try."

"I'm so proud of you, _ sithandwa sam _ ."

Tony blushed softly and cuddled close to his soulmate, he could do this. He could heal.

* * *

"Hello Anthony, my name is Doctor Inez Prosser, you may call me Inez. It is good to meet you; the princess speaks very highly of you." Doctor Prosser was a no-nonsense beta, one of the few Wakandans who studied abroad in America before returning to Wakanda. She was one of the most renounced psychologists in the country and gladly made some time in her busy schedule to offer therapy to her king's soulmate.

The young man was sitting on her couch looking like he expected the boogieman to jump out at any moment. "Oh- you can- you can call me Tony if you want." He was hunched into himself and so obviously terrified it made Inez her heart clench.

"Tony, like I tell all my patients, whatever you say in here will be fully confidential. No matter what it is. Though I might suggest you talk to law enforcement if it turns out you killed someone, I will leave it up to you." There was an amused twinkle in her eye as she shared her basic rule. It tended to help patients relax when they realized they could share anything without fear of repercussions. Legal or not. Besides, it was rare a patient actually did anything illegal.

Just like she expected, Tony looked sceptical, though he nodded briefly and shuffled his feet. So far, Inez had noted at least five different nervous ticks, including the way he would trace the healing scars on his hands. 

"Doctor Azzari said therapy is just... talking?"

Inez smiled and nodded, keeping her posture open and welcoming. "It mostly is. We can talk about anything you like."

"...what if I insult someone? Or- Or do something wrong?"

"Then we'll talk about why you did it." The doctor countered easily, no hesitation whatsoever.

It seemed to startle Tony. Though the omega finally eased into his seat every so slightly. He swallowed thickly and briefly caught her gaze. 

"So where do we start?"

* * *

"How was your meeting with Doctor Prosser?" T'Challa asked casually over dinner that evening, watching Tony shyly look up from his plate. Sadly, Tony had retreated into himself some since the surgery, T'Challa just hoped therapy could help him get out of his shell again.

"I think it went alright... we just... talked?" Tony looked a little nervous as he continued, "a-about me, and- and before I got here, and-"

T'Challa reached out and took Tony's hand, softly brushing his thumb along Tony's skin. "My love, you do not have to tell me what you discussed, only that which you wish to share."

That got a small smile out of Tony. "I- Thank you, I just don't want you to think I'm insulting you or- or talking about you behind your back."

The king gently squeezed Tony's hand, "Deep breaths my sweet, try not to worry. You are free to talk about whatever you wish. With me, or about me. I won't be insulted if you talk about our relationship with Doctor Prosser either. Whatever you need to heal." 

Tony smiled at him with watery eyes and leaned across the table to press a quick kiss on T'Challa's cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

Tony definitely looked more at ease around Doctor Prosser by now, sinking down on the comfortable couch as soon as he walked in and grabbing a pillow to hold. Having something to hold helped him focus, kept him centred. It was something Inez suggested the first time he got a panic attack during a therapy session.

"Good morning doc."

"Good morning Tony, how was your week?"

"Great!" The omega perked up and easily told the doctor about his progress on programming his AI. He had gotten him to respond to basic questions with impulses already, and he was slowly expending his own code. "I named him 'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System' or J.A.R.V.I.S. Named after... after my old butler."

"That sounds remarkable Tony, were you close to this human Jarvis?" Inez asked gently.

Tony squeezed his pillow and nodded. "He basically raised me. But he passed away right before I presented as an omega." The American seemed hesitant before adding, "I wonder what he'd think."

"Think of your status?"

"...yes, he- he was more of a parent to me than my own parents. And he raised me expecting an alpha, or beta at the least, not an omega..."

"What do you think he would say if he was here?" 

Tony huffed with bitter amusement, "he would tell me I was worrying over useless matters and make me help him bake some cookies for after dinner."

"So why are you worrying now?"

"I- I don't know? I don't think anyone ever replied happily to my orientation. I know Jarvis would just want me to be happy, I just can't imagine someone being happy with an unbonded omega son..."

"Okay, so let's try applying what we talked about before. You know he would be happy for you, but your emotions are trying to make you worry, push that aside and focus on what you know is true. He loved you, you are a strong omega, and you can be proud of all you have achieved."

Tony closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, focusing on the words and trying to make them stick in his brain. They were  _ rewriting his neurological paths _ , or that's what Doctor Prosser said anyway. She had a point though, there was no use in worrying about something he knew wasn't a problem.

"Well done Tony, now did you work on your letters?" The doctor asked and smiled amused at the sour face Tony pulled.

She had asked the omega to write letters to a few people. His old friend from America, Colonel James Rhodes, and the young omega he met in the facility, Peter Parker. She also suggested he write letters to his parents, to help him cope with their loss. He'd never had the chance to properly grieve before and according to Doctor Prosser, it would help him heal. And since she was the expert, Tony tried to do as she said.

It was hard though.

"I finished Rhodey's one. It was... easier than I expected. I called with Pepper, and she is still friends with my honeybear, she says he misses me... and- I- she found Peter." Tony scratched at his hands lightly. "He got bonded to someone, some alpha called Wade. She's trying to find out more about him. I just- I hope he's alright. He was so young and- and god..." He runs a hand across his face and clutches his pillow tightly.

Inez looked at the omega for a moment. "Your friends are quite powerful; they will find the boy. Isn't miss Potts almost done with pushing that beta law through?"

Tony nodded briefly.

"Then don't you think she can help Peter?"

The omega nodded again. "...yes, still, I- I should have done something sooner. What if he's been hurt?"

"What could you have done?"

"I- what?"

"What could you have done to help him?"

"...I don't know. Call the police? Tell T'Challa, or Aneka? Okoye maybe? They would probably tear America apart to find him."

Inez looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, but would you feel safe telling them?"

"Would that matter? If that saved him?"

"Yes. Your health and safety matters Tony. You were terrified when you got here, you cannot expect yourself to overcome that fear so easily. Now you are in the right place and immediately made sure someone would help the boy. You did what you could with the resources available."

"...I guess..."

"Try to think about that when writing your letter, don't linger on the things that could have been, but focus on the things that happened."

Tony sat up a little straighter and nodded. He could do that. "Thanks, doc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've borrowed the name Inez Prosser from the first African American woman to get a Ph.D. in psychology. As a homage to her remarkable achievement. However, the character itself has no further resemblance to the late doctor Prosser aside from her name.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inez_Beverly_Prosser


	6. Jarvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been working on something big, now it's time to show his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa I love all your comments!!  
> So it's semi-official; this series will probably get a third part.  
> I've gotten a lot of inspiration from all of you, and have some extra ideas.
> 
> However, I have no idea how long it will take me to write that, so just enjoy another chapter for now ;) I personally really like this chapter and the next, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well!
> 
> Have fun!

T'Challa was looking forward to tonight. It had been three months since Tony had arrived at Wakanda and they were going to celebrate.

Or that was the plan.

Until Shuri ran into his office (and really, he was going to lock his door at this point), closely followed by a grinning Aneka.

"He did it, brother, he actually did it."

The king sighed and put his pen down. "Who did what?"

Just as Shuri opened her mouth to answer, Tony burst in, wide-eyed and clutching something tight to his chest. "Alpha." He panted as he came to a halt and seemed to realize he just ran into the king's office without knocking. "Oh, I'm sorry- I-"

Shuri rolled his eyes and dragged Tony forward. "Do not worry Tones, show him your thing." The princess looked so excited, T'Challa worried about her blood pressure.

Tony smiled shyly and pressed a button on the weird device he was holding. It looked like a phone that had been pulled apart and attached to what looked like a hundred wires.

A crackling sound was heard before a British voice was heard, "Hello, my name is… Jarvis."

"Hey J, I want you to meet T'Challa, king of Wakanda and alpha of the panther tribe."

T'Challa blinked confused. "Hello... Jarvis?" 

After a few seconds, the British voice spoke up again. "Pleasure to meet you, your highness."

Shuri grinned widely and leaned close to the little microphone so Jarvis could pick her voice up without trouble, "Shuri here, did you finish your latest assignment yet?"

Tony looked a little nervous as he glanced from the device in his hands to T'Challa and back.

A red light blinked a few times before turning a steady green. Tony's eyes widened and immediately focused on the Kimoyo beads on T'Challa's wrist. The alpha blinked a few times when his communication bead lit up.

"...how-"

"Assignment completed." Jarvis' voice was heard from the bead and Shuri laughed.

"I knew it!"

Aneka looked generally amused and confused at the entire situation while T'Challa stared at the glowing bead. 

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" The king asked exasperated but ever so fond.

Tony shuffled awkwardly at the spot while answering, "I finished coding Jarvis, well, for the most part. He's still learning and evolving and- uhm, anyway, I was talking to Shuri about the Kimoyo beads and theorized an AI could get through the firewall. Mostly due to the way he's built up as a growing thinking person and not, not just ones and zeros. We- we tested it out on her beads, and it worked." The omega ended while fidgeting with the phone in his hands.

T'Challa looked impressed, "does this not mean we have a weak spot in our defences? The beads should be protected at all costs. If they can be hacked-"

Shuri interrupted, "they can't be. Well, only by Jarvis right now. He's the first AI of its kind. And Tony already offered to start working on a new AI to defend us. For now, I will be adjusting our systems to be relatively AI-proof. Though I have no doubt Jarvis will soon find a way around it." She had a sparkle in her eyes, clearly incredibly excited about the whole thing.

Tony looked like he was suppressing his excitement and nodding seriously. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to help avoid anyone getting into the beads. Including Jarvis. He's been given set norms and values, he wouldn't hurt anyone, I promise. He's- He's still learning..."

Aneka stepped forward and gently bumped her shoulder against Tony's, "no one will hurt him,  _ ubhuti _ ." Her eyes turned towards her king and she raised an eyebrow.

T'Challa caught on and quickly got to his feet to go comfort his omega. "Of course, no one will hurt him. He is your creation. Speaking of hurt, sister, how far along is you report on AI rights?"

Tony easily leaned into the gentle touches of his alpha before looking up in shock. "AI rights?"

Shuri groaned dramatically. "Brother, you know I hate paperwork. Can you not do your speech thing with the council?"

"My  _ speech thing _ ? Without the statement of my head of R&D to support my claim, talking won't fix anything."

"Wait, what- what are you talking about?" Tony asked confused.

"Well... ever since you started working on Jarvis, and he started writing his own code, my knothead brother over here asked me to write a report on AI's and their potential for legal rights," Shuri answered easily.

"But... I- why?"

T'Challa looked at Aneka and Shuri and silently asked them to give them a moment of privacy. With them gone, the king sat down behind his desk and pulled Tony along to sit on his lap. "I knew you would create something beautiful. And I expected it to create a certain... moral dilemma. After all, a computer code does not have legal rights. However, a self-learning, self-thinking code is a different matter. Where he should be punished for committing crimes like hacking government files without proper clearance, he should also be allowed to own property or be protected from attacks. There should be lines drawn for him like there are lines for us all. Where those lines should be is... not my expertise. My sister knows more about Artificial Intelligence than me, as I expect you to know more than me as well."

Tony rested his head on T'Challa's shoulder and thought it over. "I've never thought about it to be honest, never considered..." he sighed and looked up at his soulmate. "I grew up being taught a third of our population doesn't deserve basic human rights. I never dared think my AI might get them."

The alpha gently kissed the top of Tony's head. "I am sorry, _sithandwa sam_. Life has not been kind to you, let me try and make it better for your Jarvis."

Tony smiled softly and leaned up to briefly kiss T'Challa. "Thank you."

"Always my sweet, now, will you help my sister write her report? She is truly dreadful at completing any paperwork, and I believe your advice might help. After all, you did finish the first self-learning AI of its kind."

Tony blushed softly but nodded. "Yeah, of course."

T'Challa looked at the phone in Tony's hands and smiled. "Now, will you tell me how you got the phone to work as a conduit for Jarvis?"

Tony sat up and grinned, easily falling into an elaborate explanation of coding and engineering.

* * *

"Sir? I believe I have found a match for mister Wade Wilson."

Jarvis' voice echoed through the otherwise silent workshop. Both Shuri and Tony immediately dropped their work. Tony pulled the hologram Jarvis projected closer and stared at the file opened before him. He had given Jarvis the request to find out who Peter was bonded to a few days ago, with T'Challa's blessing. Pepper had found a last name, but all her leads ended up completely empty. No address, no job, no bank account, nothing. She had questioned the legitimacy of the name she had found, but Tony let Jarvis dig on it for a while, just to be sure.

Now he was glad he did.

Wade Wilson, also known as "Deadpool", alpha, mercenary, assassin, all-around killer. Soulmate to Peter Parker.

Tony felt his hands shake. Small precious Peter was bonded to an assassin. No... it couldn't be... the soulbond had to be fake...

"Jarvis close the screen please." Shuri's voice cut through Tony's panic and he managed to focus on his breathing. In and out... just like doctor Inez had taught him. He counted his breaths and silently named three blue objects in his mind. Then three white objects. Until he was calm enough to open his eyes.

Shuri was holding his hand and looking serious. "We will find out more information, and if needed, we will save your friend...

No matter what."

* * *

"Here's the plan... the moment we arrive in America, the Doras will clear the apartment of mister Wade and restrain the man if he's present. We will give young mister Peter the chance to call Tony." T'Challa spoke calmly and straight to the point.

The king was standing in his office, facing Shuri and Tony sitting on the two chairs in front of his desk, Aneka and Nareema standing near the door while Okoye stood behind the princess. 

The general continued the conversation while crossing her arms. "Depending on his answers we will have a few options. The best-case scenario being mister Parker is happy and healthy with his alpha so we apologize and perhaps Anthony can visit his friend if he wishes."

Shuri pulled a face and added, "Or he could visit us here, where he's safe." The princess was sceptical about a young omega telling the truth about any potential abuse in an area he wouldn't feel safe in and preferred the plan of getting Peter to Wakanda without too many questions asked. Obviously that plan was quickly scrapped.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and swallowed thickly. "Worst case scenario, he's like- like me. And he's hurt, and he doesn't have any place to go..." The omega's voice trailed off sadly, regretfully even. He might be safe and happy, loved even, but so many others weren't. Doctor Prosser called it 'survivor's guilt'. Overall it just sucked and he kind of wished he could scoop up every hurt omega and keep them safe.

Luckily T'Challa was quite vocal about any omega policies during his speeches, especially when facing the UN. He tried to push for global laws and rights, for refugee options and specialized support networks. It was slow work though. Tony would much rather just unleash a very angry Okoye on them all. Her plan was definitely Tony's favourite.

Oh well.

T'Challa took Tony's hand and brushed his thumb over the healed scars as he did so often. "He will have a place here. We might not be able to help everyone, but we can help him."

Tony nodded and took a deep breath; they could do this.

* * *

Peter Parker considered himself to be one hell of a lucky omega. Yeah, his alpha was a bit weird and slightly homicidal, but never towards him. In fact, he treated Peter like he was some sort of fragile puppy. Which should probably annoy the omega more than it did... but after his time in the facility, he didn't quite mind.

Obviously, he was young, too young maybe. Usually, an omega would stay with family until they turned 18 if they met their soulmate sooner. Sadly, the law had some insane loopholes lowering the age of consent for soulmates to be basically non-existent. It was disturbing in so many ways, but it had given Peter a way out.

Wade had gotten custody of Peter that way. He pulled him out of the facility and into his small messy apartment. Peter had been terrified at first, sure Wade would want to bond him right away. But as he said, he'd been lucky. Wade refused to do more than share soft kisses and play with his hair. It was cute.

He didn't know any other omega who would be this lucky. Well, unless he counted the rumours he heard about what happened to mister Stark. Soulmate to a king from a strange foreign land where omegas were equal to alphas and betas? It was the plot of every progressive romance novel. Peter liked to think it was true. Mister Stark had saved him from plenty of beatings during his stay in the facility, the older omega deserved all the happiness in the world.

Peter was lost in thought, thinking of what could have happened to Tony while sitting in the windowsill, his book abandoned on his lap. It was a rainy day and Wade was out for work, leaving Peter by himself. Usually, he would be taking some of his online classes, but today he'd decided to take a break.

It was nice and peaceful. The rain hitting the window, soft music heard from the apartment next door, someone ringing the doorbell...

Wait.

Peter frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. And Wade had a key.

The omega softly walked to the door and peeked through the peephole. He definitely did not recognize the woman standing on the other side. She looked pretty dangerous... Not to mention the two other women standing behind her.

Peter took a step back just as the person knocked again.

"Mister Parker? We are friends."

Friends? Of who? And how did they know his name???

He grabbed his phone and held his finger above the emergency button Wade had programmed into it. He heard whispers behind the door before the same woman spoke up again. "There is someone who wishes to speak to you."

Curiosity won and Peter looked back through the peephole. He gasped at the sight. The scary woman was holding up a tablet, showing what looked like a live feed of mister Stark!

Without thinking, Peter unlocked the door and pulled it open, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "Tony??"

"Heya squirt."

* * *

Peter sat on his dingy couch while staring wide-eyed at the screen he was handed. The scary ladies standing at a respectful distance. "How- what happened? Are you alright? How did you find me? Is anything wrong? I-"

"Hey, Petey take a deep breath. I'm safe, I was worried about you, kiddo," Tony gently interrupted with a fond smile on his face at the familiar rambling.

Peter looked surprised and frowned lightly. "Worried about me?"

"Yeah kid, in case you didn't notice, your older soulmate has quite the record." Tony couldn't hide the worry in his voice. If the alpha had hurt sweet Peter... Well, Tony didn't know what he would do, he just knew it would be painful. And somehow, he knew T'Challa would support him no matter what.

Peter blushed bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ehm yeah I guess he does."

Tony threw him a look, clearly unimpressed. "Peter, is he- he doesn't- are you hurt?"

The young omega's eyes widened, and he immediately sat up straighter. "No! Wade would never hurt me. He hasn't even touched me yet! He's- He's kind and caring, mister Stark, I've never met an alpha like him." There was an edge of desperation in his voice, trying to convince the other omega he was alright.

"Pete... I promise, you can tell me the truth, we'll get you out of there and somewhere safe. No matter what-"

"No, I promise I'm fine. I like Wade, he's super nice and funny. I- I'd like to visit you though, if that's possible? I missed you... No one knows where you went and- and I worried. Even Wade couldn't find you!"

Tony chuckled fondly, so relieved to hear Peter was alright. "I'm sure we can arrange something for you and your alpha to visit." He wouldn't be fully relaxed until he met and judged that alpha himself. And, knowing T'Challa, he'd make sure to screen him personally as well. Just to be sure.

"Really?" Peter asked enthusiastically.

Tony glanced at something off-screen, smiled, and nodded. "Sure thing kiddo, tell your alpha if he's ready you guys can fly back with the Dora Milaje."

"The who?"

"That would be us." The scary lady spoke up gently, still startling Peter who had forgotten they were even there. 

"Oh... Yes, I'll talk to him, that'd be great! Are you sure that isn't a problem mister Stark?" The young omega asked a little hesitant.

Tony's expression turned soft as he looked at the kid. "Don't worry Petey, we'll be happy to have you. And what did I say about calling me mister Stark huh?"

Peter blushed softly and ducked his head shyly. "Alright mi- Tony, I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Peter!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -
> 
> Kimoyo Beads;
> 
> https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Kimoyo_Beads


	7. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits!

Tony was both nervous and exciting, bouncing on his feet lightly as he waited for the plane to land.

T'Challa smiled fondly and held his omega's hand. "I am having a bit of a  _ Deja Vu _ moment." The king admitted.

"Huh? About what?"

"Last time I was here I was waiting for another plane to land. One holding my soulmate." He looked at Tony and caught his eyes, smiling a little wider. "I was incredibly nervous."

"Really? You were nervous about meeting me?" The omega asked surprised.

"Of course. I didn't know what you would be like, or what those Americans had done to you. I assume I had a lot of the same worries you currently have about young mister Parker." The king calmly explained just as the plane lowered down.

"Huh, you  _ looked _ very calm."

"That's called diplomacy darling."

Tony chuckled and leaned a little closer to his soulmate as the plane lowered a ramp and Okoye walked out followed by- "Peter!"

The young American smiled brightly and ran forward to meet Tony in a hug. Tony pulled him close, holding the boy he considered a younger brother as tight as he could.

"Mi- I mean, Tony, that plane was so cool! It became invisible and miss Aneka explained about the cloaking technology and showed me how it's controlled and I swear the metal is vibrating a little because I could feel it but Wade said he couldn't and I was wondering if you knew what it's made of because I don't recognize the material and-"

"Peter, breathe." Tony cut the rant off when he saw Peter's face turning red from a lack of oxygen. The boy blushed softly and quickly found a distraction by pulling his alpha forward.

"Right yes, this is Wade. Wade, this is Tony."

The alpha was not what Tony expected. At all. Any pictures he found were either of a man in a costume, with a mask, or showing a handsome blond alpha with a jawline that could cut steel. However, the man standing by Peter's side had scars. Unlike anything Tony had seen before. Especially on an alpha.

Wade held out his hand for Tony and smiled. "Hey, Petey told me a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you."

The fact that the alpha greeted Tony first clearly pleased T'Challa, even though it left Tony a little shocked. The omega shook Wade's hand and nodded in greeting. "Welcome, uhm," Tony was a little awkward, not used to introducing his alpha. "This is my soulmate, T'Challa, uhm, king of Wakanda and leader of the Panther tribe." He couldn't help the way his chest puffed up a little in pride. His soulmate was a king. It was pretty awesome.

T'Challa looked generally amused as he curled a comforting arm around his omega's waist. "It is an honour to have you both here. Welcome to Wakanda."

* * *

Wade was... weird. There was no other word for it. Tony liked him, he was funny like Peter said. His humour was dark and a bit fucked up, but Tony got it. Life was fucked up and joking about it was a way to vent.

"...so I was laying there, arm cut off, and I said; 'wanna give me a hand?' And then I threw my arm at his face and knocked him out." Wade told the story with a grin and Tony chuckled at the mental image while T'Challa looked a little disturbed.

Peter was half asleep while curled against Wade's side, exhausted from the long flight there. Honestly the fact that the omega felt safe enough to easily fall asleep in his alpha's arms made Tony relax a little more. Their relationship seemed pretty healthy. Peter seemed very comfortable around his soulmate.

"How long did it take for your arm to grow back?" Tony asked excited while T'Challa was content to watch his omega be happy.

Wade grinned and wiggled his fingers. "About a day in total. Hurts like a bitch."

"...that's so awesome," Tony whispered.

T'Challa leaned forward with a glance at a now lightly snoring Peter. "Perhaps you and young mister Parker wish to rest? You are welcome to join us for dinner in a few hours."

Wade brushed a hand through Peter's hair and nodded. "Yeah, a nap would be nice. Thanks, your royal catness."

Tony was still laughing by the time the door closed behind Wade carrying Peter.

"...I'm not a  _ cat _ ."

* * *

Dinner turned into the perfect moment for Tony to have a moment alone with Peter as T'Challa pulled Wade aside for a 'talk' while the omegas retreated to the living room to get more comfortable.

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life." Peter sighed, resting a hand on his full belly as he relaxed on the comfortable couch.

Tony grinned even though he was in a similar shape. "Yeah, Wakandan cuisine will do that to you."

They enjoyed a brief moment of comfortable silence before Peter broke it. "What did you want to talk about?"

At Tony's surprised look, Peter rolled his eyes. "Please, I know king T'Challa is probably giving Wade a shovel-talk right now. And knowing Wade, he's responding very stupidly, he'll probably try to get punched by one of the scary ladies."

Tony let out a surprised laugh before nodding in agreement. "I did want to talk to you. I know you said on the phone you're alright, but I just- I wanted to be sure. I want you to know that if he ever hurts you in any way, you're welcome here. No matter what. We can keep you safe and the Doras can kick his ass."

Peter smiles and hugs Tony tight, making the older omega smile fondly. "I know Tony, but I promise I'm fine. Wade is like, super nice. He wouldn't hurt me, I trust him."

"That's good to hear kid..."

"Hey Tony? What happened to your hands?" Peter asked after a second, pulling back from the hug just enough to look at the few healing scars.

Tony carefully flexed his right hand and smiled softly. "The doctor here found a way to heavily reduce scarring, it still leaves some marks, but I can use my hands again. Most of the nerve damage seems to be gone." The genius explained while Peter stared with wide eyes.

"Wow... That's so cool."

Tony thought about the scars covering Wade's face, thought about how red and painful they looked, and tilted his head slightly. "Maybe Wade should have a chat with the good doc mm?"

"I can ask him, he's pretty... peculiar about his scars."

"Fair enough."

Another comfortable moment of silence followed where the two omegas sat on the couch in half a hug.

This time it was broken when the door opened and T'Challa walked in followed by a grinning Wade. Who was bleeding.

"What the hell..." Tony mumbled as he sat up. Wade was holding his ribs and bounced up and down happily.

"The scary lady stabbed me!"

Tony looked at T'Challa who pinched the bridge of his nose. "I offered him medical care, but he refused."

"Aw, don't worry about me cutie pie, I'll be healed in a few minutes. Hey Petey, how was your chat with the resident genius?"

And like that, Wade threw himself on the couch and looked at Peter with literal heart eyes. Freaky.

Peter sighed even though he did lean closer to Wade and kissed his cheek. "Did you apologize for whatever you did?"

Wade nodded, still grinning widely. "Yep, but you should have seen it Petey-Pie, she was so fast and badass, I wanna be like her when I grow up."

"The day you grow up is the day pigs fly," Peter replied dryly, making Wade giggle.

And Tony thought his alpha was weird...

It was cute though, the way the pair joked with each other. The way Wade clearly didn't give a shit about proper alpha or omega behaviour and simply let Peter be himself.

Tony felt relieved seeing them interact. His worries appeared to be unfounded. Wade Wilson was insane, but a good soulmate to Peter.

The brunet looked at his own alpha and smiled, if Peter was half as happy as Tony was with T'Challa, all would be well.

* * *

"I've never seen an alpha with as many scars as you have," Tony admitted to Wade the next day. T'challa was showing Peter around the library while Tony and Wade hang around the training area of the Dora Milaje. They were talking about American policies and cultural differences.

Wade just shrugged; he hadn't worn his mask at all since he arrived and seemed relatively comfortable in his skin. "I'm an unusual guy. And there also aren't a lot of omegas with as many scars as you have," he pointed out in return.

Fair enough. "I had an asshole ex," Tony said dryly.

Wade grinned. "His royal catness already 'accidentally' revealed his name. If Petey doesn't mind I'm gonna m-word him."

M-word? Tony decided not to ask and just ran a hand over his bumpy arm. "Do you ever-" the omega sighed, "do you ever want to just tear your skin off or hide away from the world?"

Wade was silent for a while, staring at the gorgeous blue Wakandan sky. "I used to. But then I met Peter. And he loves me no matter what. And honestly? I don't give a fuck about anyone but that little omega." The alpha turned his head and grinned at Tony. "He's feisty."

Tony snorted. "That's an understatement. You know, I once saw him stab an alpha with a fork?" the brunet shares with a smile. It was a fond memory though it was tainted by the consequences. Tony had convinced the guard of the shitty facility to punish  _ him _ instead of the kid. And since Tony had a reputation of being 'bothersome', no one questioned it.

Tony never told Peter about that of course.

Wade, being a lot smarter than he looked, raised a non-existing eyebrow. "I've heard that story yeah, always wondered how he got away with stabbing someone while you got cut for  _ sneezing _ ."

Tony shrugged. "He must be lucky."

"Yeah... Hey Tony?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for protecting my Petey."

"I..." Tony sighed. " You're welcome, Wade."

* * *

Although T'Challa offered the pair a beautiful set of rooms in the guest wing, Peter insisted on staying closer to Tony. Well, he asked softly and then Wade insisted on his behalf.

The king wasn't going to refuse his omega the comfort of having a friend close by.

"Come on kid, you should go to sleep, in your bed," Tony said gently to a very sleepy Peter.

The younger omega was almost falling asleep while leaning against Tony, and even though it was adorable, a bed would be much more comfortable.

"I don't wanna... moving is  _ hard _ ."

"I'll carry you Petey-Poo." Wade offered, making Peter pout but move from his warm spot and into his alpha's arms. 

Tony couldn't help but smile at how obviously Peter had Wade wrapped around his finger. He smiled at T'Challa who was pretending to focus on a report to give them some privacy. It was sweet. As Wade carried Peter off to bed, Tony thought about what the man had said. He wasn't bothered by his scars because Peter wasn't. 

Shouldn't that mean Tony didn't care either? T'Challa had made it clear multiple times that he loved Tony no matter what, scars or no scars. So why did Tony still feel that wave of disgust when he saw his scarred skin? It felt like he wasn't making any progress, like he wasn't healing quick enough.

He wanted to be better, not only for his alpha but also for himself. He didn't want to feel this gross and unappealing. The omega sighed and moved closer to T'Challa who immediately wrapped an arm around his soulmate. "What is on your mind, my sweet?"

Tony rested his head on T'Challa's chest. "Just thinking... I'm glad Peter turned out okay, Wade is good for him."

The king pressed a kiss on top of Tony's head. "I am glad I got to meet your friend." 

"Doctor Prosser suggested I write him a letter, but now I had the chance to talk to him in person. You opened up your country for me and now for my friend. I-" Tony swallowed thickly, "I don't know how to thank you enough."

T'Challa pressed a soft kiss against Tony's forehead. "My sweet  _ ikatana _ , this is not just my country. You are my soulmate, which makes you part of my pack, my tribe,  _ and _ my country. You belong with us now. My father always wanted to open up our borders, at least for foreign soulmates. By the time he managed to push the law through and convince the people it was time, he passed away."

Tony cuddled a little closer, absentmindedly playing with T'Challa's Kimoyo Beads as he listened to the alpha speak.

"I kept the law and offered my people the chance to share their soulmark with the world. Imagine my surprise when almost all agreed. Especially after my own match was found. What was it you Americans say... lead by example?"

The omega snorted amused. "I don't think that sentiment is an American invention, but I'm glad it worked out. I'm sorry about your dad though, I wish I could have met him," he added gently.

The young king smiled sadly and simply held his soulmate close. "So do I, my sweet, so do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikatana = kitten
> 
> Also, that's it for now! I know the ending is a little open, but I'm working on a part three.  
> In the meantime, there will probably be some other angsty tony one-shots which Im working on right now.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and I'll see you in the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if there is anything you would like to see in future fics/updates!
> 
> I'll try to update this fic every Friday.


End file.
